


Don't Quit Your Day Job

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, RoyEd Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: When Ed goes on a work mission in another country, he gets lonely. A certain magazine found in his hotel room doesn't help him feel any less lonely.





	Don't Quit Your Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first prompt for the 2019 Roy Ed Week: Modern AU

He hated long flights. It wasn’t like he was scared of heights and it wasn't exactly the long time he spent on an airplane even though sure, he could sleep; but in the uncomfortable aircraft chairs he never felt truly rested. It wasn’t even the time difference which usually made his jet lag stretch for a few days. It wasn't even the small seats (huh! Take  _ that _ monstrously tall assholes!), or the terrible food and he was always so damn  _ bored _ at the flights because the entertainment center never had anything even remotely interesting and he usually finished the book he’d bring to not get bored to death less than halfway through the flight. Also he somehow always,  _ always _ ended up sitting next to the most awful person on the plane. It was just his luck. This time it was Mr. Flight Sickness who threw up twice next to Ed and then fuck knows how many times more, considering the way he ran to the bathroom every time the plane hit an air bubble.

It was a relief when he finally landed, although he was too tired and pissed off to appreciate the efficiency of the Japanese crew at Kansai Airport. It was even hard to appreciate the kind, middle aged Japanese man who greeted his face with the most adorably broken English he had ever heard (and he had visited many non-English speaking places so far) and led him to his little black taxi. He could, however, appreciate the little effort needed for him to get into the car (automatic doors? Hell yeah. He should suggest that to Vancouver’s municipality office) and the comfortable white lace covered seat.

He also appreciated the quiet ride to his hotel - and the quick and easy check in. He even got to practice the only word he ever learned in Japanese (arigatou like everyone else but fuck if he wasn’t proud when the reception desk lady smiled sweetly at him as if he were the first foreigner to ever thank her in her native language).

It was, however, the greatest relief of all when he finally unlocked the hotel room, placed his luggage at the small entrance area, and dropped on the bed. Sure, the little origami crane and - robes? - that were placed in the middle of the bed bothered his back, but not enough to take from the absolute bliss than landing on a soft bed after ten hours in the air gave him. At least, for the first ten minutes or so until he was hit by the realization that he should not in fact be falling asleep now unless he wanted to stay on west-coast time zone for his entire stay, which wasn’t smart since he had a meeting the following morning. Annoyed, Ed pushed himself back to a sitting position and considered his options.

Once crossing off sleep, he was left with food, but he really did not feel like getting out of the room just yet. Soon, probably, but not yet. Instead he decided to get up on his feet and explore the room.

Not that there was that much to explore. It was a tiny room, mostly occupied by his semi-double bed. He had a dresser at the foot of the bed, with a large mirror and some items on it, and there was a door that led to the bathroom where he found the shower and the toilet (the amount of buttons on the thing scared him but he decided he was incapable of handling this now) right by the entrance.

In an attempt to keep himself awake he decided to see what amenities he got. Especially what he could already stock on for home (he did not at all have a little drawer somewhere full of random hotel amenities).

There were… surprisingly many. Toothbrush and toothpaste, a little comb, hair ties (score!), disposable razor, shower hat. Not a bad bounty at all. He moved on to the cabinet in the main room. He doubted there would be anything really interesting there, but if it had any instant coffee he could probably use a cup, especially considering the kettle he saw behind the little glass door. He opened the first drawer and almost choked as his eyes were met with a piercing, alluring gaze and a perfect set of abs -

He closed the drawer.

Did - was it - did the hotel supply porn? Just… just like that? He reached over and opened the drawer again, and yet again he was met with an incredibly hot guy staring at him from the cover of what definitely was an adult magazine. Dark skinned, almond eyes, his black hair slightly long and slightly curly and he was looking directly at the camera, looking all proud of his perfect chocolate abs he exposed and just a hint of very much undressed hips. On the cover there were also some writings; things Ed could not decipher except for the odd English words looking completely out of context. But he did not need words.

His curiosity got the best out of him and he picked it up. He was twenty-four. He was an adult. He wasn’t even a virgin. It was perfectly fine to look at porn magazines. After all, he  _ was _ looking for something to do until it was a legit time to go to sleep, and reading was an admirable pass-time activity. He walked back the necessary two steps and sat on the edge of the bed before he flipped to the first page.

Unsurprisingly there were more mostly-naked men to follow in the next pages. Each in a new position with a varying amount of clothing - but always in a sexy pose and more revealing than hiding. Most of them were Asian - probably Japanese, maybe some were not, Ed really did not know. It wasn’t too bad, he concluded as he flipped through the pages. Maybe he could look through it for real later and -

Ed frowned and went back a page. It could not be. He was tired. There was no way that he would. There was no way  _ in hell _ that  _ his boss _ would –

The picture was still there. Clear like the sun on a bright summer day, Roy Mustang was looking back at him from the magazine, probably about fifteen years or so younger than how Ed knew him and much closer to Ed's own age but still clearly Roy. Ed stared. He stared at the lewd look young Roy was giving the camera. He stared at his glistening neck, as if someone sprinkled water on him – or as if he was just done with an intense workout session. Ed’s eyes went down, taking in the blue scarf hanging at the base of his throat, the edge of it directing his eyes straight to his well-toned chest, exposed within the frame of the shiny black leather vest he was wearing.

Ed’s eyes travelled south, following the lines on Roy’s body. He took in the perfect, chocolate abs - and the promising trail of dark hair leading down. Ed swallowed, unable not to feel a hint of disappointment when the trail was viciously cut by the fabric of his small, tight blue underwear. It did not leave much room to the imagination. The lines of the treasure hidden inside it clear on the fabric, but it was frustratingly opaque. Ed felt his mouth going dry and he panicked even more when he realized that his own pants were getting tight. His eyes continued to the exposed, muscly thighs and -

Ed closed the magazine.

He should  _ not _ have seen this. He should not have opened that drawer, should not have taken that magazine, should not have seen this - this  _ picture _ of  _ his boss _ ,

and he  _ definitely _ should not have a boner from looking at his boss. There was nothing about this that was not wrong. Disgusted, he threw the magazine to the other side of the bed and got up on his feet. He had to get away. He had to forget this picture and -

Food. He should get food.

He grabbed his wallet and key and fled the room.

***

Getting dinner was more complicated a task than he thought. It wasn’t that there were not enough options. There were plenty. His coworkers were not kidding when they described Osaka as the capital of the Japanese street food. But there was too much, and he recognized none of it. On top of that whenever he tried to ask about something it was like no one in this place spoke English, not even the basic words required to tell him how much something cost. Eventually he managed to get some food, and it ended up being quite delicious.

By the time he returned to the hotel he felt better. Still tired (even more tired, now that he was also well fed) and now he could add frustrated to the list, but at least he was not hungry and he managed to drag enough time to make it legit to go to bed. All he wanted to do was to get his clothes off, get into the shower, and crawl into bed. The light turned on automatically as soon as he placed his room key in its designated slot, revealing the room to be in the exact shape he left it in: his luggage still stood right by the dresser, the front pocket open and items peeping out of it where Ed looked for his passport; the amenities he stole (no; _rightfully_ _took_) from the shower resting on top of the dresser; the robe and folded crane still placed, although somewhat smashed, in the middle of the bed where he lay earlier; and the adult magazine lay shamefully in the corner of the bed where Ed threw it.

The memory of what he saw in it floated back to the front of his mind. One specific picture, different than all the rest and all too memorable.

Ed swallowed as his body remembered the feelings it awakened in him too.

No. He was  _ not _ going to get a hard-on from thinking about his boss again. Sure, Roy had that older man look to him. Some might say that like wine, he was one of those lucky ones who seemed to be getting better with the years. And he by no means looked  _ old _ . Yes, he had a salt and pepper situation here and there, and Ed was pretty sure he saw some lines at the sides of his eyes when he scolded him while Ed concentrated on  _ not _ slapping him across the face. But he was his  _ boss _ and Ed could not afford to -

He was just tired. That was the explanation. Must be.

He will just take a shower, and then he’ll go to sleep, and tomorrow morning he will wake up and probably still be tired but he will be fine. Work will keep him busy and he will be  _ fine _ .

Only the image did not leave him while he was in the shower either. The warm water did nothing to calm him down or to distract him, especially when there were no clothes to separate him from agonizing regret. He ended up getting out of the shower even more frustrated than when he entered it. He kept trying not to think of the magazine and the picture in it, which, of course, guaranteed he couldn’t get it out of his head. He kept fighting it as he entered the bed and as he turned off the light. The image kept haunting him when he closed his eyes, clear as if he was looking at the magazine on an IMAX screen.

A 3D IMAX screen with a camera that had a tendency to focus on the areas Ed should  _ not _ be focusing about not even for a second.

He rolled over to his other side and forced himself to focus on other things. Like the important meeting he had to attend tomorrow morning. He went over his presentation in his head; how he would enter the meeting room and start the PowerPoint where he will then show those Japanese businessmen the software he’d been working on for the past year and sell them the software.

Prove that all the little changes he insisted on during the development and that had earned him scolding because he wasn’t the best at asking permission paid off.

Prove that he did not deserve to be yelled at. Oh how he’d love to see Mustang’s face when he comes back and tells him he made the sell. See him nodding at him and telling him that he did a good job. Telling him he should get a big, fat bonus… like the one hiding in his pants.

Ed swore when the image popped back into his head and he forced it out again. He  _ was _ going to get a big fat bonus, but it will be numbers in his bank account.

He pushed that thought away too and focused on something else. He thought about how tomorrow, after the meeting, he was going to walk around Osaka and do all those touristy things, like going to Osaka Castle or shopping down that street he walked through this evening which looked like it would be just as busy in the day time. He remembered walking past an interesting looking adult shop with  _ six floors _ . With everything he’d heard about Japanese adult culture he had to pay it a visit. Especially after finding out that they were giving out porn in hotels. Weird, gay porn that had a weird porn photo of  _ his boss _ looking surprisingly hot in tiny, inhumanly tight shorts that made Ed want to peel it off with his teeth and –

No.  _ No. _

He could not – he  _ would _ not – be fantasizing about his boss. But by now he was hard and uncomfortable and clearly needed some release. He should probably just give in and take care of it. All he had to do was to think of hot men that were not his boss. Men like those other men in that magazine. The cover guy was good looking. He seemed to be dressed less than all the other men in that magazine, but the picture was cut before revealing any really important parts. Ed flipped to the next page in his head, visualising the man who wore a policeman hat on his head, dressed in a tiny, mesh shirt that covered close to nothing other than the man’s nipples and equally tiny and tight leather shorts. Ed turned on his back and took a deep breath before he reached down and sneaked his hand into his boxers. He imagined how that man took off his hat and threw it away before he stretched to pull off his crop top over his head, all his stomach muscles beautifully moving with the movement. Ed bit on his lower lip and wrapped his hand around his cock, imagining how he would then reach over and touch his now visible nipples and make that hot man moan. He started moving his hand up and down his shaft while his imagination-self moved his hand down that man’s torso to go over those well-defined abs.

He moved his hand farther down until his hand hit the waistband.

He glided his hand over the brown leather and popped the first

button open –

_ Brown _ . Ed stopped moving all his hands, real and imaginary, and looked up at the image in his mind. He noticed how the skin tone was different, how the body shape was slightly different, how there was a blue scarf wrapped around the neck and the face was oddly familiar…

Ed let go of his cock and opened his eyes, staring in horror into the darkness of his hotel room. He couldn’t be thinking about Mustang now. He had that other, equally hot, man, he did not know at all, dressed as a hot policeman, in his fantasy attending to his every whim.

Maybe that policeman guy just wasn’t sexy enough. He took a deep breath and flipped to another page. The second guy was dressed as a firefighter. Steamy firefighter whose pants were held up by bright yellow suspenders. He pictured the man sliding his thumbs under the suspenders all the way down until they reached the buttons and popped them undone. Ed focused on this man’s torso which was very not similar to his boss’s torso which he sadly was now rather familiar with –

No, he wasn’t going to think about Mustang. He returned his mind to the sexy firefighter. Firefighters were hot. They had strong arms from holding that bigass hose they used to put out fires. He could picture it, allowing his mind to drift to another bigass hose that firefighter might be holding with his hand – and in a second it was no longer that man’s dick but instead he had his big, strong hand wrapped around Ed’s cock and he was working him and –

Pleased that his fantasy was finally working in the right direction, Ed shoved his hand back in his boxers, closing his eyes and focusing on that firefighter’s hand, thinking about how his hand was probably big enough to almost completely cover his cock. He thought about how his other hand would go around Ed’s body and how he would insert a long finger into him. He pictured how that firefighter would kiss him, how he would say dirty things to him in his deep, sexy voice that was just a little bit too familiar, and –

Ed realized whose voice was telling him that he would light his whole body on fire, and he realized that the firefighter costume was no longer a firefighter costume at all but leathery, too tight to be legal cowboy shorts…

“You want me, don’t you, Edward?”

Ed yelped and let go of himself again. He was panting, and it was only partially because he was already halfway through to his orgasm. He wanted to cry in frustration. Why couldn’t his brain just stick to the plan and focus on one of the other men in that magazine? They were all equally or much hotter than Mustang. None of them had ever scolded him for offering something useful. None of them had made him stay at the office past 10pm to finish a stupid project. He knew none of them at their current, slightly old version and therefore his fantasy could not be infested with the image. And most importantly, he didn’t have to face either of them in a few days’ time and pretend like everything was the same as it was before.

Maybe he should just scrap the whole idea and go to sleep; but his cock was still hard. Possibly even harder than it was before, what with the things he’d been imagining and the way he kept touching himself. Stopping now meant pain later, and a hard time falling asleep, and he certainly did not want that, especially not with the important meeting tomorrow morning.

He groaned in annoyance. Was it really that bad, giving in, just this once? He wouldn’t be the first person in the world to fantasize about his own boss, and it wasn’t like he’d have to face him  _ tomorrow _ ; he’d have a few days to forget about this whole thing. No one had to know. He’d done plenty shameful things in the past and most of them he managed to keep to himself. He could afford to add just this one thing to the list.

He swallowed and closed his eyes again as he slid his hand back into his boxers and grabbed hold of his erection. The image of Mustang in that sexy cowboy costume popped in his head immediately, though it was not the young Mustang Ed saw in the magazine. The body was the same, being the only version of Mustang’s naked body he’d ever seen without clothes, but his face was at its current version, with the few lines at the corner of his eyes and those on his forehead where he thought placing his black-with-some-gray-peeping-hair over would cover them. Not even the cowboy hat, ridiculously large, could cover it. Ed wanted to reach under it and kiss Roy’s forehead.

He wants to do more than that. The images flash through his head. Not kissing Roy's forehead anymore but his lips, tasting him. He wondered what he would taste like, but in his head it was black coffee and  _ pure heaven _ . Despite having relatively thin lips Ed knew Roy will be a good kisser. His reputation went ahead of him and served as another reason for Ed to keep this sort of thoughts under strict control. But now, all alone in his hotel room with his hand shoved down his boxers, that reputation served Ed’s imagination well, allowing him to think about it being Roy’s skilled hand pleasuring him. What would it feel like to have Roy’s lips there, kissing him, wrapped around him?

The thought made him gasp. Imagining the warmth and wetness of Roy’s mouth on him was almost too much. His cock was now fully erect, hard and hot in his hand. Would it feel this hot for Roy, swirling his tongue around it?

His hand moved faster, sliding smoothly over his sleek skin every time he reached the tip and smeared the precum that was already leaking. His breathing became fast and shallow. He could almost feel the cowboy hat, in his fantasy still adorning Roy’s head, grazing over his naked stomach as his imagination-induced Roy moved his head up and down and making the feeling over his cock intensify. He was no longer in Osaka; he was back in Vancouver, in a house he’d seen only once in his life before, when the team had to move some things from Roy’s house to the office. He’d never seen the bedroom, but that did not stop him from imagining he was there. He knew Roy’s bed would be big; king size, unlike the barely queen size he was laying on - or the simple barely over a single he had in his own bedroom. Oh, the things he and Roy could do on the soft, huge bed…

A whimper left his lips, choked as he forced himself to make as little noise as possible, unsure of how isolating the walls of the room were. He was close. A part of him didn’t want this to end. It was the first time he allowed himself to fantasize about the boss he’d known he was attracted to for months. A small part of him, carefully tucked into the back of his mind, was lurking in the dark, barely visible and waiting for the heat of the moment to pass so it can latch its claws into Ed and remind him what a pathetic mess he was. As long as the fantasy continued, he was Roy’s lover: hot, wanted, loved. Roy whispered sweet words to him, moaned dirty things to him, made sure that every bit of his skin was lit on fire. 

And Ed would do the same. He imagined his own hands roaming Roy’s skin, in his fantasy his arms reaching every spot of the man’s body regardless of their position. He could feel each of Roy’s muscles as he moved, playing under his tight and sweaty skin. He could bury his fingers in his hair, feel the tingle of the short thick strands, maybe even pull on them a little and encourage him to continue on.

His hand moved faster, imagining it was Roy, driven by Ed’s muffled moans and desperate touches. The heat that built up in the pit of his stomach, rapidly getting hotter, his need getting greater, told him that he was getting close and he couldn’t push this much farther. He bit his lower lip, his eyes shut so tight it was almost painful. His hand movements became frantic and uneven, faster and more desperate the hotter the fire in his core became until it could take it no more. In a flash of white behind his closed eyes he came. A wave of pleasure washed his entire body, making each of his cells sing.

Ed laid on his back, panting, his cock still in his hand, getting softer as the aftermath of his orgasm eased. He felt satisfied, but little by little the missing element, the fact that he was alone in this bed and that it was his own cum covering his hand saddened him. Little by little, the knowledge that the scenario that had played in his head could never happen in real life crept into his mind, overshadowing the remains of the pleasure. He knew that the next time he stepped into the office the images that just went through his head would haunt him and pop into his head the moment he would see Roy again. He let go of his cock, wiping his hand on the sheet and turned on his side. At least he didn’t have the burning need anymore, and with the darkness that filled the newly opened void he was familiar.

His exhaustion got the better of him, and eventually he fell asleep with a small tiny hope that by the time he returned, this little slip-up will be a fading memory. 

***

Ed knew something was wrong when he was called into Mustang's office first thing on his first day back. Different scenarios ran through his head, each worse than the one before. Did someone report that minor mistake he made during the presentation back in Osaka? Was Mustang about to tell him that he didn't do well enough or that his expenses were high enough (but he really didn't spend that much of the company's money. He even paid for his own meals!) That he is forbidden from ever going on a business trip again? Or… he almost choked. Did the client back out from the deal?

But they all had seemed so pleased. They had seemed intrigued. Asked the right questions (to which Ed answered flawlessly, he was certain!). They even shook hands and exchanged business cards. He wasn't very familiar with Japanese business making, but this looked to him like a good sign. 

"Come in," came the invitation the very second Ed so much as touched the door. He bit his upper lip. This was not a good sign…

Bracing himself, he opened the door and stepped in. 

Mustang greeted him with his usual smug smile. The one that deepened the wrinkles at the sides of his eyes ever so slightly. The same smile his fantasy Roy smiled up at him back in the hotel in Osaka -

Shit. Shit.  _ Shit _ . Ed felt a slight pressure building in his underwear. This could  _ not _ be happening to him. Not now. What a cruel punishment. Not that he did not deserve it, but still…

"Welcome back, Edward. Please, have a seat."

Hesitating, Ed did. At least this way any embarrassments will be hidden below Mustang's line of sight. 

"Congratulations on a very successful sell. The buyers contacted me directly to let me know how professional you were. I have to admit I am somewhat surprised, knowing you, but I always had trust in your abilities to explain a product well and get the client's interest. I have already approved of your bonus and you should expect it in your next paycheck."

"Thanks," Ed said, feeling somewhat relieved. "I appreciate the opportunity -" 

He started to get up but the way Mustang looked at him and his next words made him sit right back. "I got another phone call."

He waited. 

When he realized he was not going to get any further response, Mustang continued. "From your hotel. A complaint, actually."

Ed felt his cheeks heating up. There was no way… no, why would the hotel even care? He was panicking over nothing. 

"I… uh… what was the complaint about?"

"Theft."

Ed choked. He coughed a few times and then forced himself to get a hold on himself. "Theft? I…"

"Of a certain magazine. They said it's been there for over a decade, and when cleaning up your room, they could not find it. I was charged extra for this."

Ed could only imagine how red his face was getting. How could he have known?... who thought this little piece that was almost vintage matter enough for them to call?

He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Did they mention the  _ type _ of the magazine? "Are you… going to charge this to me?"

Mustang smirked. For some reason this made Ed even more nervous. "No. The sell you made was so good - they didn't even try to negotiate the price - I don't mind letting it slip. But would you mind telling me, Edward, why did you turn to a life of crime when you can walk into almost any convenience store and get that kind of a magazine for very little cost?"

How could Ed explain why he took the magazine? It wasn't that he needed it. He was good. He had his own (small yet convenient) collection. And he didn't even use it that much. He didn't take it because he wanted the magazine. He wanted other people to  _ not _ have it. He started to say something,  _ anything _ , but no words came out.

Much to his horror, Mustang's smirk grew wider. More smug. "You see, Edward, apparently the Japanese are very organized and detailed. So organized and detailed that they not only informed me of the type of magazine you stole. But they could tell me the title, year, and number. And it so happens, Edward, that I am familiar with this specific issue. Very intimately so. And since you chose to take this specific magazine, I have reasons to think that you, too, are now very familiar with it." He paused. Not that it mattered; in Ed's world, everything was going at slow motion. It was bad enough that Mustang knew Ed stole a porn magazine. 

It made things  _ so much worse _ that Mustang was aware of the  _ exact _ porn magazine he stole. 

He could imagine what was going through his asshole boss's head, and it horrified him. 

"I am willing to forget about this incident and absorb the additional cost this has caused me. But since I am very much aware of the content of the magazine, and considering your reaction - or lack thereof - I believe you did not take it in order to mock me." He paused again. When Ed didn't respond he continued. "In that case, I am forced to believe there is another reason. And there is only one other reason I can think about that could make you take that magazine."

Ed swallowed. Why didn't the floor open up? Why couldn't there be some kind of… a… dragon or something to come and swallow him whole? An assassin to stab him in the back?  _ Anything _ that could save him from the humiliation -

"I am willing to never mention this again, if you only say the word, and I will only offer this once." 

Offer? What the fuck could Roy Mustang offer him? A thought suddenly appeared in his mind. Was he going to offer him a bribe to shut up and not talk about what he saw? But didn't he just say that he didn't think he got it to mock him?... nothing made sense. 

Mustang cleared his throat, the smug smirk gone as he directed his stare at Ed. "Would you like a second encounter with the content of that magazine?" Was that a hint of pink Ed spotted on Mustang's cheeks? And what the hell was going on? "Preferably with dinner first, but I don't mind skipping it if you prefer."

His mind blew. A dinner? Was this…

Did Roy just ask him out?

"If…" he started, still unsure if he got the right meaning behind Roy's words or if it was his mind playing tricks on him. "If you mean what I think you mean… isn't that, like, sexual harassment?"

Roy chuckled. Ed couldn't believe how a simple action, such a simple sound, could be so alluring. "If any, it's inappropriate fraternization. However, I have no intention of putting you in a position where you feel like you do not have a choice. If you say no, now, or later, there will be no repercussions. And on the other hand, if you say yes, I would like you to know that work-wise, there will be no perks. No special treatment, good or bad. But I cannot deny that you are a very handsome man. Very smart, too. And great company, when you want to be. You also do not have to answer me now, or at all."

A… date… no; an opportunity for something more, with Roy. This was crazy. This was beyond insane. Impossible. 

And it was all because Ed… stole a porn magazine. Because no stranger should be allowed to see Roy's naked body like that. No one should be allowed to do what Ed did, back in the small hotel room in Osaka. 

And now he was offered this right. The right to be the only one to ever see that again. To have a right to be the only one to see Roy's body, to come thinking about it. Only one to have Roy's mouth on his cock… only one to hold Roy's. Maybe even more than that. Hopefully more than that. 

Did he want to take it? Sure, Roy was saying nothing will change, but… how could he promise that? Shifting their relationship like that was sure to affect their professional relationship. If they're found out, the others are going to pay much more attention to whatever they're doing. They will be on a magnifying glass no matter what they're doing. Any bonus, any promotion, any work benefits will be immediately thought to be a result of the extra part of their relationship. 

And it went both ways, too. If Ed fucked up majorly at work, would it affect how they react to each other after work? 

There was too much to consider.

"If you want, you're free to leave now, Edward. I am not going to mention this again, but my office door is open for you. My phone is available for you, when you make up your mind, if you do. Great job in Japan."

Ed stood up. The conversation was over. He could now blissfully forget about it and get back to his work. He could -

"Are you free tonight?"

He had no idea where this came from. He was going to say no. Was going to not say anything and just let the whole thing be forgotten. Why was he asking that, all of a sudden?

And why did Roy's smile make his stomach flutter like that?

"I can try to make some arrangements. Do you have a preference for dinner?"

It was almost like an outer-body experience. Planning a date with Roy Mustang. Because he was more or less caught pleasuring himself to his porn picture. He could not think of anything more insane. 

"No, I eat almost anything."

"Good. I'll try to move some stuff and will let you know the exact details. And, Edward?"

Ed turned back, already getting ready to leave. He needed to clear his mind. "Yes?"

Roy smiled at him. "I can't wait."


End file.
